Alagoths’s Creation
Alagoth’s Creation is a series made by Zenonkou75 Story 1,000,000 years ago, God like creatures called Alagoth made the universe, the universe, has creatures, magnificent place, some creatures were gifted with a power called ”Gordic” the gordics were strong, balanced, and violence never existed, one day, Gordics went out of place, the balance is gone, and the birth of Saevas some Ultras started to have the Gordics and were assigned to defeat the evil, some were corrupted to join the evil. One day an Ultra called Stars appeared and were gifted with the power of the Gordic to achieve world peace once again! Universe The universe is a mixed bag actually, a puzzle, weird stuffs sometime appear, and sometimes share star wars stuffs, like the hyperspace. The hyperspace is a little bit different to the one on star wars, instead of randomly going into an another dimension, you can target where you go, but a weird thing is that when you target the dimension where Oystolth is trapped, you will get teleported into a random dimension, it’s to keep Oystolth away from any living beings, also to keep someone from freeing Oystolth forever. Strongest Character The strongest character is Oystolth, a vicious being, also known as the Eater of Worlds, Oystloth is a human who’s job was to keep the Gordic‘s Gear, as the best guard, Oystloth Rablo wanted to keep the Gordic’s Gear forever, Oystloth opened the Alagoth’s Gear and drank Alagoth‘s Sweat, as a result, Oystloth was overwhelmed with the amount power she had and was corrupted, Oystoth could not believe it! she was invincible, she grew more greedy and drank Alagoth’s Blood. Her power got more stronger, she went to take a scroll on the galaxy, sucking lifeforms, and eventually was addicted, the more lifeforms she ate, the more stronger she can be, she sucked lifeforms, more and more, till she is strong enough to destroy an universe, it was when she caught Alagoth’s attention, they tried to seal her, as the creator of the universe, Alagoths were weaken, and can only seal her for 1000 years, every 1000 years, she will wake up and devour 3 galaxies, and eventually sealed away again for 1000 years She now is an ancient legend, she is written in The Eater of Worlds prophecy. Keepers of Cradirjg Cradirjg is a place which consist 4 places, the dark, the light, the nature, the gas. * Cranvos The keeper of Cardirjg‘s light realm, also known as the Creature of Peace, it has a sense of justice and the purest of all, Cranvos is the master of mental Gordic abilities, such as Gordic Control, a technique of controlling minds. Normally people leave the physical realm in 5-10 minutes, Cranvos is the fastest one to leave the physical realm, only in 1 minute. * Cranjav The keeper of Cardirjg‘s dark realm, also known as the Creature of Violence, it has a violent tendency and the master of physical Gordic abilities, such as Gordic Rage, using the power of Gordic, Cranjav can use the Gordic Rage and achieves unlimited energy for 5 minutes, Cranjav is the slowest one to leave the physical realm, in 10 minutes * Cranfei The keeper of Cardirjg’s nature realm, also known as the Purifying Creature, it uses the power of Gordic nature to purify, heal and others, its weakness is the Gas realm, the nature realm is fading away, along with Cranfei, * Cranejg The keeper of Cardirjg‘s gas realm, also known as the Polluting Creature, it is the only keeper of Cardirjg to not use the Gordic powers, but instead artificial powers, such as Mind trick, by summoning a device to it’s enemy’s head, it can control their minds, Cranejg is fully responsible for the nature realm and Cranfei’s pollution. Series *Alagoth’s Creation:The beginning This book is about the beginning of Alagoth’s Creation’s universe and the adventure of the Alagoths *Alagoth’s Creation:The beginning of life This book is about the first lifes that are immortal and their squad to replenish the evil. *Alagoth’s Creation:The first mortals This book is about how mortals came to the universe and joining the immortals and their adventure and finding a boy called Arlon. *Alagoth’s Creation:Arlon’s rise This book is about Arlon growing up and being an apprentice to immortals and his fate... *Alagoth’s Creation:Arlon’s Fate Arlon and his squad fought the dark lord, and Arlon becomes the new dark lord... *Alagoth’s Creation:Oystolth’s birth A mortal called Oystolth became a vicious immortal, the rise of the devourer of worlds *Alagoth’s Creation:Star’s birth 20 years after Oystolth’s rise, a mortal called Star appears, what could go wrong in his adventure? *Alagoth’s Creation:1000 years after 1000 years after Star’s victory, a boy called Jason finds Star’s weapon, he began an adventure with Star’s sword... *Alagoth’s Side Story:STAR A prequel to 1000 years after, takes place 1 month after Star’s victory. Category:Zenonkou75